New Recruit
by howcanul
Summary: The state does not find the Avengers effective enough in their work and finds that there is one element missing. Furry is responsible for finding a new recruit he finds at the Xavier Institute. She is an 18 year old girl with impressive and surprising powers, surprising just like her.


1 - THE ARRIVAL

* * *

The Avengers were once again on a mission, well, Captain America, Iron Man, Falcon and Spider-man were. A skyscraper was on fire due to an explosion of dynamite caused by terrorists.

Tony Stark and Peter Parker were taking care of evacuating people stranded on certain floors since these latter, thanks to their armor or their power, could go upstairs and save people in panic.

Steve Rogers had started a hand-to-hand fight against the terrorists two minutes earlier, which he defeated one by one in a fairly easy manner.

When he was finished and thought the job was done, the floor in which he was exploded. He protected himself at the last moment with his shield which did not prevent him from being propelled outside the skyscraper, bursting the large bay window on his back.

The fall was swift, but for his great pleasure, about thirty meters above the ground, he heard :

"So captain, you're playing to "I believe I can fly' ?"

He was narrowly caught by the hawk who, catching him by the armpits, brought him to the roof of a small building barely five floors high.

The Captain wanted to lay on the back, however he forgot that the large bay window had previously burst against his back, had passed through his jumpsuit and pieces of glasses were probably now hidden in his skin.

"Thanks Sam." Thanked the american symbol who laid on the ground on his belly, still sounded by the explosion, ears still whistling.

"No problem, old man."

Sam gave him a hand that Cap took without any hesitation. He had a hard time getting up but ended up standing upright on his legs, letting out a sigh of pain, frowning his face.

"Evacuation completed, Mr. Stark." Informed Peter who came down quickly with his cobwebs.

"How are you doin' the centenary ?" Asked Stark in the earpieces of his teammates, who was apparently talking to Steve.

"Not bad, what about you rusty ?" Steve answered, still out of breath.

"Better than you apparently."

All met and took a big jeep which had brought them to each of the previous missions and which had brought them back for months to their GHQ.

The captain took off his helmet, he was sweating and kept bending over to keep his back from touching the seat. He was probably going to have to spend time in the infirmary once more or he was going to act like a big boy and solve this problem on his own.

Clint and Natasha were on a mission in China for two days ans were already in their plane while Wanda, Thor and Bruce stayed to the GHQ.

Hawkeye and Black Widow were supposed to be back in one or two hours. Captain being exhausted, went to his room where, after taking off his suit with the most extreme gentleness and replacing it with a jogging and a t-shirt, collapsed on his bed, stomach against mattress.

He deserved to take a nap after all of his hard work. And then he'd have enough time to get the glass out later in the evening. He fell asleep in the minutes that followed.

The break was unfortunately short-lived because two hours later, when the redhead and the archer returned from China, Vision came to wake the captain as gently as possible.

"Steve ?... Steve you have to wake up now."

"Hmpf... Why ?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Well, Natasha and Clint are back from their mission..."

"And why does it concerns me ?" He said in his hoarse voice, waking up was hard.

"Uh, Fury sent a video message, he wanted the team to be present to see it, all together."

Steve ended up opening his eyes, he sighed and leaned on his elbows to get up. He groaned, his back made him suffer. The sun was starting to set outside, the night was going to be cloudy. He arrived in the living room, everyone was here and even seemed to wait for him.

"The sleeping beauty finally emerges." Tony said.

Steve didn't have the strength to reply. He wouldn't talk much when he just woke up, not without a coffee. He sat in an armchair facing the big screen already turned on, showing Fury's face with his eye-patch.

"Well, let's see that..." Said Steve, rubbing his eyes before turning his attention as best he could to what the message was going to say.

Vision started the video.

"Avengers, you probably know that messages from me are not frequent, but since I don't have the opportunity to move to say it face to face, I'll let you know by message. The state thinks you're missing something to do a perfect job. Before you rebel, I'd like to say that I negotiated a lot, but these people, as you know, won't listen. They think you cause too much damage and are not good enough, in speed, in efficiency. In short, they instructed me to find a new member and god knows that it wasn't an easy task. None had the skills, but I found a gem for you. That person comes from the Xavier's Institute. I know y'all and I know what y'all are gonna think, 'one more goddamn kid'."

Peter looked up and let out an "Eh, not nice !" And the message continued:

"Believe me, that person is still young but knows more than most of you and has perfect mastery of her powers. The member will arrive today, by plane around 8.30pm and will be at your address at 9. The recrute was previously in another country to help Xavier, no need to pick the member up. On this Avengers, goodbye."

And the message stopped. All were somewhat revolted.

"I refuse." Said Steve, breaking that slight silence that had previously settled.

"Steve, this 'recruit is already on its way at the time we're talking, we'll see when she'll be here." Said Natasha with a sigh. "It's pointless to say that you refuse."

"The state no longer even asks us for our opinion on things that concern us, they impose it on us, I will not accept the newcomer." He said.

"I'm almost starting to agree with the grandpa, worrying." Said Tony who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"But don't you think that it could be something good ?" Wanda asked. "After all it is true that there are certain missions where we do more damage than our targets..."

On this side, Wanda was not wrong.

"Plus, some of us are getting old in the team..." Peter said without realizing it.

Everyone suddenly turned to him.

"Peter is not wrong." Agreed black widow.

"Oh because you think like him ?" Remarked Clint.

"We got a god around 1500 years old, a centenary who looks like 30, 2 scientific brains around 50... the boy is right."

Those concerned adopted a shocked face.

Night was starting to fall when the Captain was still trying to reason his teammates so that they'd understand that this recruit was not going to be an advantage to have another youngster in the team under the pretext that they'd have to explain everything to him or her, bringing the recrute on the important missions would probably screw the operation up, that he or she was always going to ask questions, that he or she was going to have to be taught to fight, to wield arms. Steve clearly didn't wanted to get lumbered with that kid.

Time was going by and after eating a meal while chatting about the newcomer, each one ended up placing themselves in the living room awaiting the newcomer.

"Let's hope it's not a teenage in his period of teenage rebellion." Said Steve.

Everybody sighed, they were tired of the Captain refusing to receive a new one in the team.

"You're becoming a real grandpa, you're complaining about everything all the time." Tony added.

Steve did not take this remark into account, he was already quite annoyed by the fact that he lowered his guard today during the explosion which was currently costing him a backache which projected him into the entire body in which he was supposed to live in, and like Natasha had so well said, he was 100 years old. So yeah, he felt like a grandpa.

"At least, if he or she really is a student from Xavier's institute, we can guarantee that's a gifted person and even la crème de la crème." Informed Clint.

The captain frowned, it was the second time in the same evening he heard 'Xavier's Institute' and he didn't know what it was. He then asked :

"What is Xavier's institute ?"

Wanda almost choked while drinking her glass of water.

"You're joking, right ?"

Everyone looked in turn at the captain and Wanda.

"You don't know what's Xavier's institute ?" Asked Wanda shocked by this new.

"He is not the only one." Said Tony.

"Well then, who here has never heard about Xavier's institute ?"

Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Sam and Peter lifted their hands. Wanda, Clint and Natasha were disappointed. Wanda spoke, trying to explain as simply as possible what this school was :

"Xavier's institute is a school founded by Charles Xavier, a mutant, to welcome young mutants, but it also is the base of operations for the X-Men and the headquarters of the X-Corporation. A school I wish I could've went to..." Wanda explained with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, X-Men, I've heard of them. And... do they have a lot of students ?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah a fair amount, most of them are elites and their powers are as surprising as mine or sometimes are just ... different ..."

It was 8.59pm, Vision went to the front door. At 9 p.m. sharp, a person entered.

The person was about 1m70 or more, entirely dressed in black, XXL black sweater, black jean, black creepers, hood on the head, hiding her face and apparently listening to some music since she had headphones well screwed in her ears.

The individual advanced quickly towards the rooms. Not even a 'good evening'. Everyone was looking at this person who had just entered and who was walking fast, as if she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey !" Called Steve, standing up.

The person didn't stop and just lifted her right hand, index and middle finger glued. And suddenly everyone felt like they were floating, as if they were snuggling up against something pleasant.

Each felt like they were wrapped in the softest and warmest of the blankets. They were comfortable and their eyelids were waiting for only one thing : to close themselves. So, all together, at the same instant, fell asleep in the greatest comfort.

* * *

hey y'all sweet pies, it's my first fanfiction translated in english :) hope you enjoy it, I'll (maybe) post the french ver soon, see ya


End file.
